


define relaxation

by Dammit_Hawke



Series: Stepping Stones [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, adora doesnt know what rest is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: "What if we just rolled in the grass and watched the clouds pass by and kissed like two girls whose kiss saved the world." - catradora prompt sent by kitsune-rei on tumblr.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Stepping Stones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765843
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	define relaxation

Catra finds Adora just about where she expected to -- on the lawns of Bright Moon, her jacket tied around her waist, sweat on her brow as she grunted through a set of push-ups.

“Hey, Adora.” She stopped in front of the other woman, crossing her arms. 

Adora glanced up at her and flashed a smile, only pausing for a moment. “Catra! Hold on, I’m almost done.”

Catra snorted, dropping to sit on the grass beside Adora. “I thought you promised Glimmer that you’d relax today?” Catra asked, giving her a critical look.

Adora finally hesitated, lowering herself halfway. “...I am relaxing.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Catra rolled her eyes and moved to push Adora over on to her back, straddling her hips. Adora, caught off guard by the sudden grapple, didn’t bother fighting back when Catra pinned her hands to either side of her head. An inch from her girlfriend’s face, Catra said, “Working out will never be defined as relaxing, dummy.”

Adora made an offended huff and threw her weight against Catra, flipping them over so she was on top. “What else am I supposed to do? I can’t just sit around doing nothing.”

“I can give you a few pointers.” Catra lifted to press her lips to the underside of Adora’s jaw, earning her a breathy laugh. God, Catra would do anything to just drown in that laugh. As she kissed closer to Adora’s lips, she felt some of the tension leave the woman above her. As their lips met, Catra moved to sit up with Adora in her lap, hand brushing along the back of Adora’s sweaty workout shirt.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

“See? Relaxing,” Catra murmured. 

Adora let out a soft, shuddering breath, but gave a little nod. Catra smirked and gently captured Adora’s lips again. Slowly, she leaned back, pulling Adora down with her to rest on her chest. They’d kissed plenty since everything had happened, but it always felt new. Figuring out the difference between playful, almost competitive make-out sessions, and moments like this that felt softer. Neither needed to win this kiss: they just needed to enjoy it.

Half an hour later, they were still laying on the lawns, side by side facing each other. Adora’s hand cupped Catra’s cheek, her fingertips playing with the ends of Catra’s hair. All they could hear was Catra’s purring.

“We should probably go get lunch, soon.” Adora’s voice broke the silence.

“Shh, no lunch. No moving.” 

“Someone’s gonna wonder where we are.” Adora brushed her lips against Catra’s shoulder. 

"What if we just rolled in the grass and watched the clouds pass by and kissed like two girls whose kiss saved the world." Catra’s voice was soft, almost gravelly. “We can be a little late to lunch.”

Adora hummed and pressed her lips to Catra’s neck. “I guess we’ve earned that much.”


End file.
